Warmth Like Home
by anekimetes
Summary: The mattress under his body was comforting but not as much as her warmth. And Sasuke needed it, and she knew. /sasusaku! travels.


Prompt: Chemistry

Title: Warmth Like Home.

Rating: M

Summary: The mattress under his body was comforting, but not as much as her warmth.

A/N: So thanks to this review I received on , I decided to change a few things in this story and adding a few things too. I hope this edited version is better than the previous one.

WARMTH LIKE HOME

It was one of the dark and cold nights of winter that the silhouette of two human figures could be seen, walking on the road covered with snow, in a small village near the land of lightening. Chilled, light gusts of wind; blowing their hair, and the cloaks that covered their bodies. It was a quiet night may be because it was already past midnight and every living soul had already gotten into their comfy beds and slept, saving themselves from the immense cold. The voice produced by the friction between the ground and their feet being the only source of sound.

But the dark of the night and the freezing temperature didn't bother them at all, for one of them was the last surviving Uchiha and the other one was the strongest kunoichi of Konoha. Their steps were steady, currently heading towards a place to spend the night in, perhaps a cabin or a small cottage out in the snowy plains.

They kept quiet, not uttering a single word, just enjoying the cold wind- well, one of them was. Haruno Sakura seemed to be fond of the contemporary atmosphere, a melodious sound being hummed by her, her steps like a 4 year old kid, small jumps and dancing patterns, her hands would occasionally sneak out of her pale-white cloak and touch the falling snow flakes, and the heat of her palms would melt them away.

He kept on watching the same scene repeat over and over again, his eyes firmly kept on the woman next to him, memorizing everything that occurred at that instance. Uchiha Sasuke was never a fan of cold, let alone snow fall. As a child, he would avoid going out during winter, hide under the warm blankets, in the hugs offered by his beloved brother or the warmth of his mother's lap. He smiled at the memory, feeling the slightest of pain in his chest.

''Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura's voice made him break free from his thoughts as he saw her green jades looking into his dark pearls, ''I can see some light over there.'' she said and he followed her eyes to a place at some distance from their current location.

Moving closer to the destined place, they could see the scene more clearly. There were small cabins, about 4 or 5, all of them decorated with glowing lanterns. One of them seemed like the head-office, as it had a name board on top of the entrance gate, which wasn't visible since the snow was deposited over it, hiding every alphabet.

''Let's check what's inside.'' stated Sasuke as the two of them walked inside the cottage.

''It's huge, ain't it?'' Sakura spoke, the faintest of echoes being heard by him as he took a look at the place they were going to spend the night in. It was an average wooden room, having a glass window at one of the walls, covered with grey curtains and a wall clock above it. Two futons could be seen in the center, placed at a small distance from each other, a small table at one corner and a small door which he assumed to be the bathroom at the wall adjacent to the window.

''Aah.'' he mumbled to himself, looking at Sakura who appeared to be really happy about this place. He couldn't quite understand why, though.

''I-I need to take a bath, Sasuke-kun.'' she told him, a shy smile plastered on her face, her hands fidgeting at her back, her eyes showing the slightest signs of nervousness.

''Sure.'' he replied, turning his gaze away from her and towards the blankets placed near the futons.

''You can sleep if you want to, its already pretty late.'' he heard her saying as he looked into her way again, giving her the rarest of his smiles.

''Sure.'' he told her, noticing the faint blush dusting her cheeks as she looked away and proceeded to take the bag off her shoulders.

She placed the said object against a wall in that room, then started to take off her cloak, slowly. He, surely, noticed her doing that, how her hands moved when she untied its belt, how her fingers travelled to take off the hood from her head, revealing her shining locks, and how she pulled her body upwards as she got rid of the cloth altogether.

Then she turned around to give him one last look before vanishing from his sight and behind the small, wooden door in that warm, little cottage.

He sighed as he decided to change into something comfortable and hide under the blankets that appeared to be pretty woolly.

She pushed the door shut, drying her hair with a soft towel, dressed in a lose, soft blue tent. Her eyes tracing the still lightly lit room, Sasuke laying in one of the futons, a dark blue blanket covering him completely, some spikes of his raven locks were the only visible parts of his body. She could still pick up the pace of his breath, it was steady. She smiled at the scene as she turned the lights off and headed towards her own futon.

Laying on her back, she kept her gaze at the ceiling, the thoughts of staying one more night next to Sasuke clouding her conscience. She could almost hear him breathing, his tempting smell filling her nostrils, giving her the most beautiful kind of butterflies in her stomach.

She looked over at her side, Sasuke's back facing her as she breathed in his scent once more. But even with the lightless shade hovering over, she could pick up his shivering shoulder. Even if it were for I microsecond, her eyes still saw that unusual jerk of his body.

She lifted her body up and looked at him from above. His face still hidden under the covers but his hand clutching onto the fabric underneath him wasn't left unseen by her. And she felt a stingy pain in the left side of her chest at the scene. He still didn't like people to see him like that, he still didn't want to appear vulnerable, he still tried to hide his troubles.

She sighed before touching his shoulder gently. His shivering body clamed down with the contact. He twitched, but pulled down the covers to look at her. His eyes slightly narrowed but she could tell he was wide awake.

''Hm?'' he mumbled.

She said nothing but touched his cheek, sympathetically, softening her eyes a little.

''You're cold, Sasuke-kun.'' she commented. Then her hand travelled to his forehead and she rubbed it gently.

''I'm fine.'' he told her which was definitely a lie. She placed her hand on his hand then, clutching it, intertwining their fingers.

''Your hand is cold too.'' She told him, her eyes looking away from his and even in that dark room, he could tell she held a look of despair in them. May be not despair but disappointment. Disappointment because she was feeling worthless, worthless because he still didn't seem to have let her in, and even though she was right next to him, he was still suffering alone. Even if it was just the cold temperature of his body, he was still, somewhat, in pain, ''You're freezing, Sasuke-kun.'' she continued.

''I'm not.'' he said with a set face.

''Stop lying to me Sasuke-kun!'' her voice raised a little, shaking in the least bit.

''I'm n-'' he was cut-off by her usual out-burst.

''You can have my blanket, too!'' she continued.

''I don't-'' and once again,

''You'll catch cold if you don't! You need-'', but being the former avenger he was, he couldn't let her get away with it, could he?

So he made her shut up, in his own way, by smashing his lips on hers. His fingers playing with her soft, pink locks and his lips moving in a rhythmic pattern against hers. He Licked her lower lip, pushing it, making her part her mouth in return, waiting for him to enter- but he never did. Pulling back, with an amused look on his face, the corner of his mouth lifting up as a smirk, he took a notice at her current expression, her cheeks flushed, the pace of her breath unsteady and an annoyed look in her eyes as she glared at him.

She removed the blankets covering his body, throwing them away in one swift move and before he could even protest, she was already sitting on top of him. Placing one of her arms on his chest, making patterns with her fingers and pinning his arm on the floor with the other, she leaned forward, her hot breath hitting his lips as she closed the gap between them by interlocking their lips together. Her soft lips pressed against his, she could feel the cold texture of them, and then she dipped her wet tongue into his mouth, feeling the dryness there. They stayed that way for a few minutes, their tongues dancing together as Sakura dominated him and he didn't protest, much to her surprise, tasting her sweet flavor and smelling her sweet scent.

Her breasts were pressed tightly against his firm chest, too warm against his cold skin, too soft against his clothed skin. And that was exactly the type of warmth he was craving. He suddenly felt the heat against his body disappearing, and their lip lock breaking. Opening his eyes, he was met with a painful expression on her face, the one he was so familiar with, the one she held the night he left the village and the one she had shown him the day he lost his arm. And it shattered his heart into uncountable pieces.

"Why won't you not tell me anything?" She questioned. She wasn't crying but her voice was quivering and he could sense the light trembling state if her chest, as if holding back tears.

"I'm sorry." He told her, his eyes avoiding her gaze as if ashamed of himself, and it broke her heart to see him like that. His lips had felt cold against hers and his hand was freezing. Even with his clothing covering his body, she could feel the low temperature of his skin and an apology wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to let her in, she wanted him to tell her he was troubled, she wanted her to tell him he needed her. "I just didn't want to bother you", he continued.

"you don't bother me, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, eyes narrowed looking deep into his obsidians. "You know that."

Saying those words, she gave him a broken smile, the one filled with heartbreak and despair. Cupping his face with her hand, she ran a finger through his dark hair, tilting his chin enough to make him look into her eyes, and he did. He moved his lips, as if trying to say something, but she didn't have time for that for her utmost priority was to keep him warm. So she captured his lips again, moving hers over his, as if trying to increase the friction. And he answered to that kiss of hers with passion this time, breaking his hand free from her loosened grip and running them into her hair gently, deepening the kiss, pulling her closer.

They broke free from it when the need of air became a necessity. Panting heavily, catching their breathes. Looking into each other's eyes. Hers were glowing with a limit of intensity he had witnessed for the first time, as if melting him with each second that he spent looking into them.

"So, you'll warm me up, huh?" he asked, a half smile half smirk embellishing his beautiful face. Oh and how beautiful he was, laying under her, huffing and panting, his chest moving up and down, his eyes clouding with his growing hunger for her and his lips forming an adorable smile.

"If you want me to." She smiled at him, almost teasingly.

"I.." he trailed off, failing to find the correct words, "I need you to." He completed, looking at her with needy eyes.

Smiling at him for one last time, she proceeded to grant his request. She rucked up his shirt, revealing his abs, slipping her hand under it while her other arm supported her weight over him as she placed soft kisses on his neck. Her hand roaming all over his body, almost making him shiver under her touch.

Then she freed him of the clothing, throwing his shirt away clinging close to him, gently placing butterfly kisses on his shoulder and collarbone, splaying her hands across his toned chest. His hand gently rubbing her scalp, his face hidden in the nape of her neck, his warm exhaled breath hitting her skin, making her shudder.

One of her hands travelled down to his stomach and then to his pants, as she pulled them down, removing them successfully. She kissed his lips again, this time zealously, a little rough, just the kind of rough he liked, and he moaned in between their kiss, just the kind of soft moan she liked hearing from him.

Pulling back, she then positioned herself over him, her long dress hiked up and her hot wet core, dangerously close to his hard manhood, only their thin clothing separating them. She could feel him tense up due to the contact. It provided him a different kind of warmth, not like the one provided by her kisses or the ones provided by her embraces, it was different. And it was the type of warmth that he was craving for. And more than anything, he was in need of feeling this warmth, offered by her and only her.

And then she saw his needy expression which told her to go on and she smiled tenderly, brushing away his hair from his face, nuzzling them and bowing down to kiss him once more.

She took off his boxers, gently rubbing her fingers over his lower belly. His erection visible to her she lightly stroked it with her thumb. He felt a wave of pleasure in his whole being, fire pooling in his lower abdomen as she continued her soft strokes. Then her pace quickened, and he threw his head back in immense contentment, this as what he needed, this was the kind of warmth he needed to feel in his shivering stomach, this was the woman he wanted to make him feel this way. Taken over by lust, her touches became rougher as she looked at him once more, his back arching, small groans escaping his lips, and a look of satisfaction on his face. He saw her too, in that state where she was providing him the kind of pleasure only she could offer him, a look of pure affection and lust was visible to his eyes and if it weren't for his breath caught up in his throat, he would've smirked at her.

He then felt himself reaching for his limit which was also noticed by Sakura who quickened her pace, touch after touch, stroke after stroke, and it left him with more and more need. She slowed down when his hot liquids released themselves on her hand, satisfying her, more than anything.

"S-sorry.. about that." She heard him saying, only to find him frantically blushing and looking away, a small pout pursing his lips as she let out a chuckle.

"Oh look at Sasuke-kun." She giggled, earning a glare from him which she found quite cute. "Are you fine now?" she questioned, almost in a tormenting way and being the man of pride he was, he couldn't let her get away with that.

"I'm not done satisfying you yet." He said, a sexy smirk decorating his face which took her off-guard and taking advantage of the situation, he turned them upside down, with him on top of her.

"Sasuke-kun.." she breathed, pleaded, begged for him. And he knew exactly what to do next when he gave her one of those rare, tender smiles of his. And he looked breathtakingly gorgeous from where she was seeing him. And that sight alone was enough to set her on fire.

''Are you fine with this?'' he asked her with consideration and affection. The expression he held in his eyes, failed to hide his vulnerable, fragile heart from her. He was like an open book at that very instant and she couldn't help it at all when her eyes filled with tears.

''Yes.'' she pleaded, her eyes showing nothing but satisfaction and fulfilment. And he smiled at that.

And then he made his way into her, as gently as he could, trying not to hurt her even in the least bit, wiping away any tears that would fall from her eyes, holding her petite body as close to him as possible, waiting for any imperceptible signal that would tell him to stop, but it never did. Because she wanted it, just as much as he did. Clutching onto him, holding his shoulders strongly, she'd whisper sweet nothings every now and then in his ears, trying to comfort him in every way that she could. And when they lost to their breaths and stamina, they just stayed still, looking into each other's eyes, sweating, huffing and panting, pressing their foreheads against one another, dissolving into pleasure.

She touched his shoulders, which were by then lined in a coat of sweat, radiating heat in that cold temperature which made her smile because she had accomplished her mission.

''Now you're warm.'' she said smiling, in a low voice which wasn't inaudible to him at all and he chuckled lightly in reaction, pulling her closer to himself, covering them both with their blankets. The heat offered by her was not like the ones he was aware of. It was neither like that of his elder brother's hugs nor like the warmth of his mother's body. It was different. Even though he couldn't quite understand it and couldn't quite name the difference, one thing was for sure. Her warmth was his favorite kind of warmth. A kind of warmth which didn't only protect his body from the cold, but also his emotions from turning cold.

"Thank you, Sakura." He murmured in her ear and she caressed his face, smiling; in return.

THE END


End file.
